


Addicted to you

by Erin_Unicorns



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Addicted To You, Addiction, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teenagers, Toxic Relationship, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Unicorns/pseuds/Erin_Unicorns
Summary: If addiction meant an extreme fondness for something, a difficulty to think about anything else and a compulsion to keep seeking that thing out, then Beatrix and Riven sure as hell were addicted to one another.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello & welcome to my new story!
> 
> I wrote it for... one and a half hour, which would be considered my quickest work. Yay! (Maybe, I'm getting better?)
> 
> Have fun reading & don't forget to let me know about your opinion in the comments!
> 
> XOXO,   
> Erin

That wasn’t the plan.

He wasn’t supposed to get close with a girl, no less with a troublemaker like Beatrix, a first year fairy who had found him at the first day of the new school year, asking him for help to break into Headmistress Dowling’s office.

He had asked her what he would get for helping her.

In reality, all he had wanted was her.

She had piqued his interest, reeking of confidence, charm, mystery.

He had wanted all of it.

The more time he spent with her, the fonder he became of her.

He didn’t give a damn about what Sky said.

_If you want something, you have to go for it,_ his Dad had told him once upon a time.

He followed his advice and was he incredibly happy that he did; yes, he was.

One of her great qualities was her sense of humor.

She never failed to make him laugh with her witty comments. Calling Sky and Stella with the nicknames _Ken and Barbie_ , mocking the Winx Club girls and creating new versions of the Fairy History, she was just hilarious under her cold and bored mask, and he absolutely loved that.

Protective was probably the second thing that would come to Riven’s mind when thinking about Beatrix. Some of the third year Specialists who had given him hell his first year at Alfea had bothered him again one day, and although he had become better at handling them, at that exact moment, he didn’t have an excuse to leave. That was until Beatrix — looking insanely hot in another one of her mini dresses, he had noticed — had come at his defense like as a dame in shining armor. Not paying attention to anyone else, she was quick to greet him shortly before pulling him in for an awfully long kiss. Once, that kiss was over, she had asked innocently the stunned Specialists around them what was wrong, and without waiting for an answer, she had sent a little electricity down their veins.

They never bothered him again.

Surprisingly enough, Beatrix was very touchy.

Riven came to understand that being physical was her thing. She would reach out for his hand, forearm, thigh or another part of his body, so she could get some kind of physical contact. If he didn’t initiate it first, then she undoubtedly would. It could be playing with his fingers, drawing circles on his back or even neck kisses that took his breath away.

He didn’t know when he fell for her — and he fell hard, but he knew one thing.

It was all her, her, her.

x·x·x

That wasn’t the plan.

She was supposed to come to Alfea and break Rosalind out. That was it; only that.

But the Universe had different plans for her, introducing her to Riven — a second year Specialist who helped her break into Headmistress Dowling’s office.

That was the beginning.

Without realizing, she started spending all of her time with him. Before, during and after class, they were together — smoking cigarettes, drinking alcohol, laughing at Ms. Dowling’s stoic expressions and Professor Harvey’s bad jokes, eating Dinner Lady Doris’ wonderful chocolate cake and sharing each other’s beds.

She didn’t intend to become so close to him, but she did and strangely enough didn’t regret it. Perhaps, the reason was that she took a liking to him rather quickly.

Putting his good looks and ability to properly please a girl in bed aside, he was a lot of fun.

He wasn’t a stuck—up Prince Charming like Sky, nor a humble and oblivious Servant like Dane. He knew how to have fun and when to stop (most of the time). His motto was literally _Living for the moment_.

Another important thing was that he was loyal. Not sparing even one glance at other girls, waiting for her after class and not sharing the things she told him to anyone else, he was the perfect example of loyalty.

Okay, maybe a little too loyal, but Beatrix didn’t mind. Loyalty was either white, or black. Either completely, or not at all. Riven definitely belonged to the first category, which only gave him extra points on the air fairy’s list.

Despite people’s sayings about the arrogant Specialist, he was surprisingly caring.

She often forgot to bring food for herself, always focusing on her lessons or on her father’s mission. Riven would either share his food with her, or buy her her own. If they were out late on a cold evening, she would receive his jacket without asking. Making sure that she slept enough and didn’t smoke too much, with grace and affection, he took care of her.

She didn’t know when she fell for him — and she fell hard, but she knew one thing.

It was all him, him, him.

x·x·x

Crashing and burning — that was their fate.

At least, they would crash and burn together, though.

_Addicted to you — I'm addicted to you and only you. Hooked on your love like a powerful drug I can't get enough of._


End file.
